For modern high-speed aircraft, there is a need for wide-band, high-frequency antennas which are fastened to the exterior of the aircraft and which impose the least possible aerodynamic load. For some time such an antenna has been supplied in the form of a printed circuit antenna element carried on a dielectric substrate fastened to a mounting flange and molded into a housing consisting of a smoothly faired plastic blade. This antenna, which was designed for the C and D bands (750 to 1200 MHz), has been very successful. Recently a requirement has arisen for such an antenna which is also capable of receiving signals in I band (7.0 to 12.0 GHz). Since I band is substantially displaced in frequency from C and D bands, this requirement would normally dictate a separate antenna; however, even relatively small appendages on modern high-speed aircraft cannot always be attached without adverse effects on operation of the aircraft. It would be desirable, therefore, to accomodate the I band requirement without significant change in the external configuration of the C and D-band antenna design.